


Brunch

by frogy



Series: The one where Chad's a porn star [2]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which it's once again Sunday.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>This was comment fic for a time stamp meme, 5 years after Taking the Long Way Around to Happily Ever After.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brunch

Chad and Ryan still go for brunch every Sunday, but it's firmly lunch for both of them. Chad's training for a marathon and as his training runs get longer and longer his alarm goes off earlier and earlier. Chad gets up as soon as it starts to ring, quick to turn it off and get dressed in silence so that Ryan can sleep in. Chad re-sets the alarm for Ryan before he leaves. It's a moot point because he forgets to close the bedroom door behind him. Fred always wakes Ryan up long before the alarm.

When they first talked about getting a dog, Ryan assumed it would be a small dog. Big dogs are giant shedding, slobbering, mess machines. Small dogs are cute and manageable and classy. In Ryan's favor, Fred (Astaire) is so large he's not a "big dog," he's a "giant dog." And you haven't seen anything until you've seen the long-suffering dignity of a great dane putting up with Ryan's niece trying to ride him like a pony.

Fred doesn't need to jump on the bed to wake Ryan up; he can easily nose at him from where he stands next to the bed until Ryan gives up on ignoring him and gets up. Ryan grabs a smoothie to go from the kitchen before he takes Fred out. They go for a walk around the reservoir, detouring to the dog park, where they find two of Fred's friends, a beagle and a collie-mix. Ryan makes small talk with their owners, keeping one eye on his watch.

Fred doesn't want to leave when Ryan first calls him to go, but Ryan insists. It's worth Fred's sad puppy eyes, when Ryan unlocks the front door, listening, and can hear the shower running. Perfect. Ryan unhooks Fred's leash, leaves his shoes and coat at the front door, sheding the rest of his clothes once he gets to the bedroom. There's just enough time to join Chad in the shower before they need to go for brunch.


End file.
